


Cops: chewing

by IntercranialSubspaces



Category: Kids in the Hall
Genre: ASMR References, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntercranialSubspaces/pseuds/IntercranialSubspaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Cop experiences something the other doesn't get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cops: chewing

**Author's Note:**

> Swap them over if you prefer, though I wrote this with Bruce as Cop #1 and Mark as Cop #2. They could never tell which was which though, so I just did it alphabetically.  
> All characters appearing here are creations and property of The Kids in the Hall. I write fanfic for fun, not money.

Cop #1: "Hey. You ever been tempted to arrest someone for chewing their gum loudly?"  
Cop #2: "Have you?"  
1: "Oh yeah! That slurp, chomp, slurp noise? Drives me nuts. Especially when some guy's sat behind you on the bus, chewing away like a sloppy cow. Man, I'd like to..."  
2: "I like it. I like that sound. I get all, uh, tingles when that happens"  
1: "Heh, heh, think the job's getting to you, buddy. Perhaps you should take some time off"  
2: "Maybe so. Hey! I could spend a week at the cinema. Chill out, listen to people rustle their popcorn. Gets me sleepy, like a bubble bath"  
1: "You've lost it partner"  
2: "I think you're just a little tense, there. Get your ears cleaned, relax...hey, want some gum?"  
1: "Jeez. I don't think that's such a good idea"  
2: "C'mon, its sour watermelon...  
1: *"sigh"*.  



End file.
